Music Box
by DeathLiesAndThievery316
Summary: It makes sweet music but, seriously what's in the god damn box?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Yana Toboso...(Dont think I spelled her name right)

**"My lady you've grown since the last time I saw you." Lau said smiling as Lizzy sat across from him in his...whatever this place was. **

** "Yes, I'm curious as to why you called me here. You usually do business with Ciel not me" She said shifting uncomfortably as a small chinese girl laid her head in Elizabeths lap as though she werent a stranger.**

** "I need your help with something I'm afraid the Queens loyal dog is to busy to do, plus he would never help me after what I did to him a long time ago." **

** "Why would I help you?" Lizzy asked looking down in confusion as the tiny girl took Elizabeths gloved hand and placed it on her head. **

** "Because this is beneficial for you my lady"**

** "How so?" **

** "I need you to retrieve something for me, it was stolen. Whats inside may be of interest to you" Lau said shifting Ran Mao on his lap. **

** "What's inside? What am I retrieving?"**

** "A music box, I cannot reveal to you what is inside you just need to know its of importance to you."**

** "If its important to me why did you have it?" Elizabeth asked **

** "Because the music box plays beautiful music and what was inside is a gift to you for when you turn sixteen, the very age you are now. Which reminds me, you cannot under any circumstances tell young Ciel what you are doing; this is between the two of us" Elizabeth nodded and her eyes widened when the little girl whose head was in her lap took Lizzys hand again, slipped her glove off, and rubbed it against her cheek. She looked at Elizabeth and smiled before, clutching Lizzys glove, putting her head back in her lap and placed her hand on her head. Lizzy looked back at Lau and sighed**

** "If I'm killed?" she asked **

** "No need to worry about that, I have faith that you will make it out alive." **

** "What does this box look like?" **

** "It is silver with a red dragon on the lid, the lock is gold. It also has a gold trim it wont be hard to find it's one of a kind." Lau said smiling **

** "How do you know whatevers valuable inside wasnt stolen?"**

** "I have the key and the lock cannot be broken. That is how I know Lady Elizabeth" Lizzy got up, scaring the small child.**

** "I better be going, I'll find your music box but I'll be needing a location as to where it is do you know?"**

** "I do, I also know the man that took it. I'll write a letter as soon as possible my lady" Lizzy turned away but before she could walk out the door someone tugged on her dress. Lizzy looked down and saw it was the little girl she sighed.**

** "She wishes to join you" Lau said **

** "Huh?"**

** "She's taken quite a liking to you my lady"**

** "Who is she?" She asked **

** "Her name is Chi...she is an orphan"**

** "I apologize Chi, I cant take you in" and with that Elizabeth left the stuffy little place without another word.**

**A/N: Not really sure where I'm going with this yet. Let me know what you think and I might continue it ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

** Lizzy sighed it's raining again it seemed like it never stopped now a days, cold rain beat down on the ground making Lizzy clutch her coat tighter. She didnt have an umbrella, it was bright and shiny when she had left the mansion she didnt think she'd need it today. Then again she should've known better, its been raining everyday for two weeks. It took awhile for her too realize someone was walking next to her and when she did she jumped.**

** "Are you of the Catholic faith or Christian?" the man asked eying the tiny diamond cross that hung from Elizabeths neck. Elizabeth put a hand over it, covering the small charm.**

** "Is it the necklace you're admiring? Or is it my chest?" she asked sticking her hand in her pocket and grasping the small dagger she kept hidden in the lining of her pocket incase of emergencies. **

** "I will not deny that you are a very pretty young woman but I assure you I was just asking a small question." he said and smiled.**

** "My religion is none of your business...this necklace was a gift."**

** "A pretty gift, from who?"**

** "My mother." she said and started walking faster "I have go home, please dont walk with me." he stopped and let her go but for some reason she knew she'd be seeing him again. **

** Lizzy sighed changing into dry clothes and sat on her bed to open the envelope her mother gave her when she arrived home. Inside was a gold key with the word "Wintrow." Etched in it. Lizzy set it aside and opened the letter it read:**

_**"Lady Elizabeth as I said a few weeks ago I would write you the location as to where my music box was taken too, I have done that. The key is the master key it opens all the doors in the mansion. Do not lose it. There will be a friend of mine awaiting your arrival; his name is Kurama he has befriended the owner and has told him that his cousin is visiting, that cousin is you. Go armed, but make sure your weapons are hidden from sight so they dont catch you, you'll be killed should that happen. Be careful my lady.**_

_**~ Lau"**_

** Lizzy sighed and set the letter down before going to her closet grabbing a suitcase, two swords and buried them under her clothes. Her mother walked in and glanced at her packed suitcase questioningly.**

** "Whats this?" She asked**

** "I've decided to stay with a friend for a few days. No worries I spoke to father about it." Elizabeth lied **

** "And who is this friend of yours?"**

** "Abigail Martin, you remember her, mother." Lizzy said zipping her suitcase.**

** "I'm leaving tomorrow morning I just wanted to make sure I was ready."**

** "Alright, come say goodbye before you go." her mother said obviously still not buying it as she walked out the door.**

** the next morning Elizabeth got dressed and continued packing, she had all the clothes she would need, which wasnt much she was just packing weapons. Lizzy sighed sitting on her bed and grabbing the two pistols out of her nightstand, she stuck one in each boot. They were loaded. She also had a dagger sewed carefully in the sleeves of her dress, **_**Thank you Nina,**_** She thought as she placed a small hunting knife in her bra, she looked in the mirror to make sure none of it was noticeable before walking down staires with her one and only suitcase which held two sharp and deadly swords.**

** Her mother walked up to her an expression on her face that Elizabeth couldnt read. She haned Lizzy a piece of paper and Lizzy glanced at it, it was the note Lau had written. She must've found it. Instead of scolding her daughter she pulled Lizzy into a tight hug, squishing Lizzys hunting knife to her breast.**

** "You've armed yourself?" She asked softly in Lizzys ear. She nodded blinking. "You have your swords? You're better skilled at handling those than you are with a gun, should someone attack you use the gun first." Her mother said softly, only for Lizzys ears alone. "Be careful." She whispered "I dont want to explain to your father how you wound up dead while you were staying with a friend, he may buy that but I know for a fact Ciel wont, not even for a moment."**

** "I'll be careful, I promise, I'll be fine." She said and walked out of the mansion without another word.**

**A/N: And so it begins, thanks for the reviews! ^-^**


End file.
